Payback
by Wildhart
Summary: for all the times the female members of the SG teams have to put up with the traditions of male dominated cultures they finaly find paypack (updated at last)
1. 1

A work in progress that crosses the SG-1 universe with the Kaylinyan univirce of my own creation. 

SG-1 and CO. belong to MGM and so on, I wish their were mine but unfortunately they belong to much more brilliant minds than my own 

 Sarah Maxwell, The Kaylin, (pronounced Kay-Linn) Farim (pronounced Far-IM) and Ebuli (pronounced Eb-youLIE) and the Kaylinyan (Kay-Lin-Yan) culture are all mine and may be used only with my permission

P.s. forgive errors needs betaing

Payback

Carter stormed down the gate and past General Hammond, with a disgusted "don't ask" as she passed

Leaving her CO to explain her actions as she headed towards the Female locker room, leaving various items of the strange garments she was wearing in her wake 

"O'Neill?" Hammond asked as he turned back from following Carter's exit from the gate room 

"The people of P5X 782 insisted she wear it before they would discus any thing with us and that was only the beginning sir" O'Neill explained "I will leave the rest for the debriefing sir 

"It sounds as if it will be very interesting, you are dismissed" 

" Ohhh verry sir" O'Neill sighed before he left for the locker rooms himself trailing an almost embarrassed Jonas and Teal'c who glanced at Hammond with one eyebrow raised as he passed

Hammond just shook his head, he often felt sorry for the female members of the SGC when out among cultures that were commonly male dominated.

He knew he had a strong and devoted female presence at the SGC as the incident with Hathor had proved but as it hurt him when one of the people he commanded returned though the gate wounded it also hurt him when the pride was wounded as well

He smiled as an idea came to him, the women on the base needed a lift and the men a knock down, the was only one thing for it, to send a team to the world that had only just been explored by M.A.L.P recon two days ago 

He went into his office and picked up the file on P7X 8492 and headed to the infirmary where he knew Major carter was having her post mission physical

He entered as carter was in the middle of complaining about her treatment on P5X 782 to the doctor from the medical bed where she sat, as he entered 

"Major Carter may I have a word"

"Yes sir I apologise for my behaviour earlier sir but…"

"I think this may interest you" he interrupted her as he handed the file over 

He watched with a smile as she read the file her eyes lighting up as she read 

"A M.A.L.P made contact with P7X 8493 two days ago, and as the rotation of their world means they are in Night during our day we only have contact with them during the skeleton night watch so at this point in time only I, the night gate technician and the good doctor here know of this world." 

Doctor Fraser smiled as she got the idea of what was going on 

"The people of P7X 8493 are currently suffering a virus outbreak and their practise is to close all the borders until the outbreak has passed, so we are not allowed to visit for a month or so"

"Is it any thing we can help with?" Carter looked up from the file 

"Not really, it seams to me, from what I have been told, to be a strain of influenza, flu, and they have some kind of cure would like to test" Fraser smiled at her friend "for the cure to the common cold I think we can endure their traditions" 

The two women just looked at each other with mischief in their grins 

"I trust you will keep this to yourselves until we can pay these people a visit, I have already ensured the operators silence and the only contact we will have with P7X 8493 will be on HER watch" General Hammond didn't smile with the women but their was a spark in his eyes as he excused himself taking the file with him to place it in the one place he knew it would not be disturbed for some time. The bottom of the pile of old reports in his office file cabinet 

1am – 3 weeks later

Lieutenant Maxwell sat in front of the main monitor at the gate operations station sipping on a cup of coffee, the staregate, beyond the bullet-proof glass in the room below her was open and the rippling light played all over the room 

During her shift for the past few weeks she had been in contact with P7X 8493 mostly forming treaties and procedures for the SG team visit when their quarantine was lifted and to discover more about the history and culture of the world

The gate was housed in their main temple devoted to a grate mother goddess, and unlike most cultures they knew the origin of their belief was the worship of a queen Goa'uld, the most surprising was it was the queen who founded the Toc'ra (I cant remember her name for the life of me – Wildhart). 

They had apparently been left, forgotten; to evolve on the own but still worshiped her 

She took another sip of her drink as she glanced at the monitor that displayed the image transmitted from the M.A.L.P. she wasn't on a fact-finding mission tonight. Tonight it was just to chat with her contact, who was currently living with the rest of the healthy population in the temple.

She sat waiting for the contact to arrive, as he wasn't near the M.A.L.P when she called  

She didn't have to wait long before a large man in his mid 30's sat on the temple steps the M.A.L.P camera was aimed at he was warring his usual tan trousers and loincloth over. Even with the poor quality of the image she could see the straps that came form his shoulders over his bare chest to join a belt that went high round his belly. She knew from her studies that the straps held a peace of cloth to hide his back as it was a taboo for him to show his back to any one as along with the rest of his body it was covered in strange tattoos mostly black curving stripes shaping to form symbols all over his body 

The most important symbols he had told her were the ones that were most eye caching, and those caught her eye now, 

The thick black band that circled his collarbone forming a collar joining at his though in a complex symbol, that told that he was born in the outer territories and was the son of a lord

The hand print over his heart with a many pointed star surrounding it, each point representing each of his children the longer points daughters and the shorter ones sons including one short point that was red not black for his adopted son

And last of the main markings was harder to see as his shoulder length dirty blond hair hid it farley well, was a thin line that circles his head meeting in a star one his forehead just above the bridge of his nose. It proclaimed him consort to their queen and to his pride the younger prince and princess called him father 

It had taken her some time to get used to the idea that he had children by about 20 different women but he astonished her by recalling the name of each child his or her age and their mothers name and which point was there's on his star a long with other details about his children 

He had told her that it was part of there culture for a father to know all his offspring weather by blood or adoption and also among his people who were having a problem with fertile males it was imperative to share the fertile males around and that a fee was often charged, he had grinned at this as he told her the fee for his services was quite high

"Hello Marol" she greeted him with his name instead of his title Farim that basically meant male, indicating to him that this wasn't a formal meeting

"Hello Sarah, you wish to discus the visit your people will be making to us in a few days" he couldn't see her but could see him even if not that well but the mischievous look on his face was as clear as day 

General Hammond had discussed his plan with Marol who had relayed it on to his people with keen interest, as he loved the plan as did his superiors the Kaylin.

Sarah Maxwell had learnt in the last 3 weeks that Farim Marol had a wicked sense of humour that was just what the General's plan needed and the open minded way of the Kaylinyan people was just what was needed. Her grin matched Marol's, it was going to be an interesting week next week 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If at any of the details were unclear leave it in a review and I will strive to clarify the point (or correct the spelling est.) unless the point will be added in the future and clarifying it will spoil the suspense or hay just leave a review any way (flames just go to fuel the fires of creation)


	2. 2

Sarah sat down to the control terminal with a small smile at the lieutenant whose shift she was relieving, setting the steaming cup of coffee down beside her.

It was completely against regulations to have any liquid so close to the computers, especially the computers that controlled the gate, but when you pulled the grave yard shift it was necessary, as was often joked coffee was the life blood of the SGC. But General Hammond had never said anything about coffee rings on the console, she had even seen him rubbing one away absently with a Kleenex.

She checked the duty sheet for the night and then the communications book; the duty sheet held nothing but her normal routine but the communications book held a small plain envelope with her name upon it, she opened it and read.

Lt. Maxwell 

Please check with your contact on P7X 8492 as to the quarantine situation, if satisfactory then the mission will go ahead, it will also be your first off-world mission as I believe your knowledge of the society would be invaluable to SG-1.

_Hammond___

The note was cryptic but she knew what it meant. It had been 3 days since she had last contacted Marol and she looked forward to talking to him again. 

She fired up the gate and issued the codes that told the security program that the operation was an official one, then quickly candled the klaxons and other security alerts. 

As the M.A.L.P came on line she saw a face that was split by a fine tattoo that went from one side of his face to the other at eye level, breaking for his eyes and crossing over the bridge of his nose.

He was an Ebuli, one of the many infertile men that lived and worked in the Kaalinyan territories, she actually liked the title it sounded better than sterile or barren on Earth.

The Ebuli was chasing a toddler who also had the same tattoo but where it crossed his nose it rose into a peak onto his forehead, she knew this pair almost as well as she did Marol.

"Tareal causing problems again Deben?" she spoke in to the mic, trying not to laugh as the man jumped and the little boy took the opportunity to escape. 

"Do you want me to get Marol, Sarah, or do you just want to aid my son in evading his bath?" he glared at the M.A.L.P. 

She chuckled and asked him to get Marol. She knew about Deben and his son, he wasn't sterile by birth but had been made so. At the birth of his son he had run away from the servitude he had been kept in to the Kaylinyan territories where he found the freedom of a lord in comparison. 

She drained her almost cold coffee and waited, a shadow fell over the M.A.L.P camera lens and a familiar voice came from the speake.r 

"Guess who?" 

The lens cleared and Marol appeared, grinning, it always seemed strange to see such a well-built man grinning Sarah mused. 

"I thought you were visiting us to embarrass your men not embarrass ours." he looked past the M.A.L.P and the grin widened 

He always took a chance to tease Deben, Sarah had learnt and had often witnessed the pair causing mayhem. 

"Onto business, what's the status of the quarantine?" Sarah asked as she refilled her coffee from a thermos she brought with her to her shift.

"All borders are open once more" he bowed to her/ 

Then, Farim Marol please inform your Mistress, Kaylin An'Yala that the people of Earth will be paying you a visit in 4 days time. 

He bowed deeply letting one knee rest on the floor as he did, when he rose back to standing the grin had changed to a smile as broad as the one of the woman who stood next to him. 


	3. 3

Some facts maybe jumbled or mixed about or just plan made up for the benefit of the story all I can say is .……….artistic licence 

Un-Beataed and may change when I reread it as I wrote the whole lot in the time it takes my weastlife cd to play twice 

Spelling errors, also due to not being beataed and Dyslexia 

************************

Payback 3

Sara stood in the corridor waiting for her courage to arrive, she had been asked to deliver the briefing for P7X – 849 to SG1, she was not a public speaker and never would be she was just the lieutenant who pulled the graveyard 4 nights out of seven 

"Lieutenant" a deep voce beside her "I think your uniform is now free of dust" 

She stopped her absent brushing of her uniform to bring her head round and up to stare at the large form that was Teal'c as he stood waiting to enter

"You have nothing to fear" he stated with a small bow of his head and entered the room

With a sigh Sara gathered together the files she was carrying and entered the room and made her way to the head of the large dark table to stand with her back to the monitor currently displaying the SGC logo.

She paused to glance at all who were sat at the table, to her left was Jonas, with his grey notebook and travel mug, beside him was O'Neill, spinning a pencil on the table. on her right was Teal'c with an eyebrow raised at O'Neill, beside him was Sam and Fraser who both gave her encouraging and knowing grins  

At the head of the table directly opposite her Hammond gave her the nod to begin

Taping the screen she started up the information display for P7X – 849 and placed her notes on the table

"3 months ago during regular deleing we discovered this place" a graphic of the inertia of the temple appeared behind her 

"On examination of the writings, the temple seems to have once been home to egirea"

"The queen Toc'ra snake head?" O'Neill interrupted

"Yes sir, also communicating with the local inhabitants" a graphic of Marol "it seams that the males and some of the females of this world are resistant to the blending of host and symbiote, and with the rest they can over ride the blending when they chose.

 Either egira created the people this way or it was the co-hosting ability of the women was the origin of the Toc'ra" she ended the speech and waited for the questioning 

"So I guess we will be paying theses people a visit?" O'Neill asked Hammond 

"0200 tomorrow, but there's more you need to know, please, lieutenant Maxwell?"

"During the last 3 months, the Kaylin have had their borders closed to contain a nasty outbreak of influenza"

"Flu" Carter interrupted, answering O'Neal's question before he asked it 

"They have been clear of any cases for the last month, and have reopened their borders," Sara continued "but everyone going on the mission will have to have a flu jab" she tried not to smile at the groan fro O'Neill

"Also Colonel, you will not be able to carry any blades, or Jonas and teal's, we have negotiated for Teal'c to keep his staff weapon but they will only permit small handguns or Zat's"

"But…." O'Neill started to protest 

"Colonel," Hammond inputted him "you will be entering a working temple, you wouldn't carry a p90 into a church. Additional weapons will be carried with your equipment, the Kaylin only ask that thy are not carried openly" 

"Due to her experience with dealing with these people, the Lieutenant will be joining SG-1, as will the good doctor, at the invitation of toe Kalin head healer" Hammond stood

"If there is no more questions you are all dismissed, this will be an easy one people so take the time to relax and enjoy yourselves"

He turned and returned to his office with a small wink at Sara and the other women in the room. The three women shared quick knowing smiles noticed only by Teal'c who only raised an eyebrow  

Short and sweet but hopefully not such a long wait till the walk tough the gate let's only hope what I'm building to doesn't disappoint as I keep fearing it will


	4. sorry all

Aahhhhhhhh sorry bout the 1st chapter folks it seemed I over wrote with the 3rd instead of the paragraphing nightmare that I uploaded as chapter 3 instead 

So in all hopes of forgiveness I offer you this teaser for chapter 4

Payback 4

O'Neill entered the gate room still yarning at 3am on the dot and at first looked longingly at the munitions crate that held his P90, he felt very venerable with out it, just then Carter, Maxwell and Fraser enters all as heavily armed as he would have liked to have been, his mouth dropped open and he offered his complaints, which were drowned out by the gate activation 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and almost smiles as carter and the other women ignored him and made there way to the event horizon leaving O'Neill and Jonas to carry the munitions crate and follow them though


End file.
